pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevva Winter
Nevva Winter was the biological daughter of Elli Winter. She originally acted as the traveler from the territory of Quillan, but she betrayed the travelers and allied herself with Saint Dane. Saint Dane taught her to transform, control the flumes, and become immune to death. Nevva Winter helped the Security Dados of Blok find and destroy Mr. Pop, obliterating the spirit of the Revival and pushing the turning point of Quillan in the wrong direction. She also influenced the territories of Ibara and Second Earth. In the end, she betrayed Saint Dane but before she could escape, Saint Dane ended her spirit. Appearance Nevva Winter is described by Bobby Pendragon to be pretty and beautiful as well by Mark Dimond. Her hair is brown, staight, parted at the side, and stops just below the ear. She wears the same atttire as the inhabitants of Quillian meaning a blue jacket with Nevva's sleeves being long as well as her pants. However Pendragon claims she is somewhat different than those of Quillan with her clothes appearing more fashion forward and the way it fitted her. Also a notable appearance is her eyes which are big, animated and brown unlike those of Quillan. Later in the series in Raven Rise her hair is pilled on top of her head "like a model" as Pendragon puts it with her clothes being a robe teasing the Ravinia colours (red and gold). Personality Nevva's character is somewhat complicated. She is described to be a conniving, manipulative, and cold blooded by many especially by Mark Dimond and Bobby Pendragon which is ironic, because they both think and claim she is beautiful. However despite these negative suggestion she does have a positive side and a heart proven occasionally throughout the book. Aside from that, she is very intellectual and determined throughout her work as a Blok assistant despite it being an act. It could've been her job before she met Saint Dane. Being determined and head strong, she does hold a grudge especially against her mother. Nevva Winter thought of her mother to be selfish and claims she was responsible for her father's death. This can be an explanation why Nevva Winter can be appear angsty at times and chosen the dark side to taste victory since she had to struggle. Nevva Winter as said before does have a good heart and can be seen showing her hinted sidings with the travelers. This can been proven in Book 9: Raven Rise on Ibara when she was disguised as Telleo. She thought and told Pendragon how she was disappointed that he gave up the fight against Saint Dane. However she brushes it off by saying he was predictable, showing off her cruel personlity. Also at times she would show regret with Saint Dane. Another time where she proved she somewhat side with the travelers was when Bobby was going to murder Alexander Naymeer on the doomed helicopter. When Pendragon was about throw him off the helicopter with Saint Dane cheering him on, Nevva Winter kept on desperately shouting and begging to Bobby to not to do it or he will regret it. However, she wasn't successful. In Book ten: The Soldiers of Halla, she later joins forces with the travelers and decides Saint Dane was using her as a weapon and his vision wasn't beneficial. She later reconciles with her mother, Elli Winter, weeping bitterly. However when she was about to escape with Elli, Bobby, and Mark, Saint Dane kills her by ending her spirit. Yet she proved she was beneficial to the travelers by saying her last words, "Black Water". That was where the exiles were held and was the only hope for the travelers and the future. Nevva Winter died a martyr and proved to be a determined, head-strong, patriotic girl. Later throughout the book, the travelers learned that Nevva also saved Eelong as a territory "untouched" by Saint Dane's wrath before she decided she wanted to be with the travelers. It shows she had second thoughts. Relatives *Elli Winter Disguises Ever since Nevva Winter betrayed the Travelers and joined Saint Dane's side, Saint Dane taught her about his abilities, including transformation. Some of Nevva's disguises are real people and some are Nevva's own creations. It is unknown how the Travelers could identify her, but Nevva revealed herself eventually. The Pilgrams of Rayne: Telleo Genj * Telleo was the nurse who healed Bobby when he got stung by quig bees. Nevva killed the real Telleo years before The Pilgrams of Rayne began. In the end of The Pilgrams of Rayne it was revealed that Telleo was Nevva in disguise. She morphs into a raven to escape. In the epilogue of another book, we see Saint Dane talking to Nevva, and revealing her as Telleo. Haig Gastigian * Haig Gastigain was the leader of The Foundation. He was first seen in Raven Rise. Nevva was in this disguise for about a year and she uses this to gain respect through Gastigan's supporters. She then revealed herself to Bobby when he was in a helicopter with Saint Dane and Alexander Naymeer. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Villains Category:Penultiamte Generation